Ma suite d'Hésitation
by Maryella
Summary: Cela faisait un petit moment que ça me trottait dans la tête. Tout simplement MA suite d'Hésitation. Je vous laisse la lire, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.
1. Prologue

**Prologue :**

Si près soit-il de moi, je n'ai plus peur de la mort.

La seule chose dont j'ai peur c'est qu'il perde le contrôle de lui-même.

Aujourd'hui je trouve ses dents trop blanches et trop pointues, jamais je ne les avais vu ainsi.

Comme quoi l'amour rend vraiment aveugle.

Je voyais dans ses yeux tant de confusions, tellement de sentiments contraires qui s'entrechoquaient : de la peur, de l'excitation, de l'hésitation et puis la tentation, la fascination exercée entre nos deux corps.

Ses mains vinrent à mon contact, je les trouvais plus froides que d'ordinaire.

Cette préciosité du moment unique nous échappait comme de l'eau entre les doigts, nous en sentions la force mais nous ne l'avions pas en nous.

Il est plus beau que jamais. Même à l'aube de ma mort cette idée reviendra dans mes pensées.

Toutes les fois ou nous en avions parler, maintenant je comprenais de quoi il parlait, l'euphorie du moment, les deux êtres qui ont envie l'un de l'autre.

Mais comme dans toutes les histoires il y a le prédateur et sa proie, bien évidemment j'étais la proie et lui le prédateur.

Quel bonheur de mourir dans les bras de ce prédateur là, la plus belle qui puisse exister.

Il se résigne à me regarder dans les yeux, je vois trop de doute.

Rien que cette fois-ci j'aurais voulu qu'il lisse dans mes pensées. « Ne doute pas mon ange derrière nos deux souffrances il y a le salut de notre amour. »

Au stade ou nous en étions nous ne pouvions plus reculer.

J'insufflais à mes pupilles toute la détermination dont il avait besoin.

Cela eut l'effet escompté.

Il m'embrassa férocement, de plus en plus fort, tellement que je crus qu'il allait me détruire la bouche s'il ne s'arrêtait puis, il ferma les yeux, ses dents entamèrent ma chair et le voyage commença.

* * *

_Voila n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ce prologue et si je poste la suite !_


	2. Réveil Fracassant

**Thériel**: Merci, la simplicité est aussi une vertu

**Isabelle**: Merci beaucoup, ça me fait énormément plaisir ton compliment !

**Golden-eyed** : Et bien la voila ! et merci pour la review!

**Edwardetbella** : Merci pour ta longue review, c'est bien que le prologue soit un peu confus mais ce n'est pas ce que tu m'as dit que je voulais retranscrire. Et merci beaucoup aussi pour tes compliments ça fait vraiment très plaisir !

**Siargha**: Merci et voila la suite !

Bref, j'avoue avoir un peu fait ma sadique sur quelques passages de ce premier chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et je vous voudrais aussi vous prévenir que je ne pourrais pas poster souvent parce que je suis en internat la semaine donc il faudra que vous soyez patient. Sur ce bonne lecture, merci pour tout les reviews et n'hésitez pas à en mettre d'autre ça motive vraiment !!

* * *

Je m'éveillais en sursautant ne sachant plu où j'étais. Je coulais sous la transpiration, tremblais de la tête aux pieds.

Qu'est ce qui m'étais arrivé ? Il fallait absolument que je reprenne mes esprits, que je me calme.

Ce n'était qu'un tout petit mauvais moment à passer. Je me trouvais littéralement ridicule, pourtant ce cauchemar avait été d'une violence sans pareille. Les images me revenaient dans le désordre, je forçais donc mon cerveau à les trier.

La maison de ma famille - Cullen – en feu ; Alice et Esmée qui brûlent, Emmett et Jasper mort – je ne sais comment – Rosalie en furie se mutilant et puis le pire de tous, Edward, mon Edward qui se décomposait sous mes yeux horrifiés. Je regarde la scène, j'hurle. Il manque une personne dans tous ça… Carlisle. Carlisle me retient par les épaules « on ne peut plus rien pour eux, il faut partir, loin ».

Mon ange arrive à ce relevé à demi, il tend un bras vers moi, je tente de l'attraper, s'il doit mourir alors moi aussi, mais Carlisle me retient, me soulève et m'apporte. Nous courons, en passant devant la réserve Quileute, tous les loups me regardent – hilares.

Celui qui rit le plus est Jacob. Alors je pleurs, j'hurle mon malheur et puis plus rien, je me suis réveillé.

Je regrettais qu'Edward ne soit pas là.

Le matin il m'avait prévenu qu'il irait chassé de nuit – pour ne pas que je me sente seule. S'il savait à quel point son plan avait raté. Je me levais du lit, toute pantelante et pleurant encore. Je tentais de me diriger vers la salle de bain mais mes jambes refusèrent de répondre.

Soudain quelque chose de froid m'attrapa par la taille et je faillis bien crier s'il ne m'avait pas plaquer sa main sur la bouche.

- Tu voudrais aller quelque part ?

Plus maintenant en tout cas, être dans ses bras me convenait parfaitement.

- Oh Edward j'ai fait un rêve affreux, c'était horrible !

Et là je m'effondrais comme une loque dans ses bras, secoué de sanglots.

- Je sais mon amour, Alice m'a prévenu. Je suis là et tout le monde va bien.

Sacré Alice !

- Emmène moi à la salle de bain, je transpire comme un porc.

- A vos ordres mademoiselle.

Il me souleva prestement et m'emmena donc dans la salle de bain et dans le plus grand silence puisque mon père dormait de l'autre coté, d'ailleurs on entendait que le bruit de ma respiration et aussi les ronflements de Charlie, ce qui me rassura. Au moment ou j'allais allumé la lumière Edward m'en empêchât.

- Je vais m'occuper de toi.

Hé, je n'étais plus un bébé !

- Laisse, je suis très bien capable de me passer un gant sur la figure !

Bien évidemment il ne m'écouta pas, il ouvrait déjà le robinet d'eau – qui allait à une allure humaine, lui – et commença à me rafraîchir le visage, tout doucement et précautionneusement. Je n'étais pas prête à dire un mot pour le coup tellement ça me faisait du bien. Ce fut lui qui rompit le silence en premier :

- Des fois j'avoue que j'aurais aimé être père ou en tout cas savoir ce que ça fait de tenir un bébé tout potelé dans ses bras, sans avoir envie de le mordre ou bien sans avoir de besoin de faire attention à chaque geste de peur de le briser.

Alors la pour me dérouter il avait réussi !

- Bella, aurais-je dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

- A vrai dire je n'en sais trop rien, je t'avouerais moi aussi que ta « réaction » m'a largement surprise, je médite tes phrases.

- Combien j'aimerais lire dans tes pensées !

- Combien je suis heureuse que tu ne le puisses pas !

- Est-ce à dire que ça te dégoûte ?

- Non ! Pas du tout, disons que c'est « naturel » pour toi…

- Bella je ne suis pas convaincu !

- Très bien tu l'auras voulu. Je me demandais comment notre vie aurait-elle été si tu avais été humain et que nous aurions eu un enfant.

Je regrettais déjà de lui avoir fait cette confession, il allait se mettre à douter, à douter de tout, de nous, de ma transformation, de sa vie à lui certainement.

- Regrettes-tu si amèrement tout ça ? me dit-il d'un ton las

- Non, tu me suffis pour vivre, je n'ai besoin de personne et de rien d'autre.

J'aurais aimé voir ses prunelles durant cet échange, elles m'auraient dit tout ce que lui tentait de me cacher.

- Je te ramène dans ta chambre ?

- Oui s'il te plait.

Un vrai désastre, son ton n'était pas froid mais éteint. Il me ramena donc dans ma chambre, j'étais une calamité, je ne supportais pas de lui faire du mal, il fallait que j'arrange les choses et vite.

- « Edward regarde moi – je prenais son visage en coupe entre mes mains alors qu'il m'attirait sur ses jambes – avec toi je ne regrette rien, si mes paroles t'ont blessées je t'en prie pardonne moi et laisse moi finir !

Je veux passer l'éternité avec toi, je t'ai offert tout mon être et je suis capable de plus si c'était possible. Rien n'est plus important à mes yeux que toi. Ma vie sans toi n'est rien, plutôt mourir.

Je vais être ta femme, ton épouse, tu seras mon mari et même si tout le tralala qui gravite autour ne m'enchante pas, je peux t'assurer que l'acte en lui-même me comble de joie. Il n'y a pas de plus belle promesse au monde que celle de t'appartenir pour toujours !

Je t'aime Edward et rien ni personne ne pourra y changer quelque chose. »

Je n'en revenais pas d'être arrivé à lui dire tout ça. C'était exactement ce que je ressentais et je n'étais pas peu fière de le lui avoir dit. A la lueur de mon réveil je vis ses yeux brillés et reconnut une drôle de lueur.

- Bella, je t'aime.

Il n'y avait rien à rajouter, cela me suffisait largement, je savais qu'il aurait pu me faire un discours durant des heures et mille fois plus beau que le mien mais ces 3 mots me suffisaient.

Il m'enveloppa dans ses bras froid et m'embrassa, d'abord dans le cou puis il descendit sur mes épaules jusque sur ma poitrine et enfin mon cœur. A ce rythme là j'allais faire une crise cardiaque dans les secondes à suivre.

Il remonta le long de mon cou de nouveau, passa me joues, mes tempes et mes paupières puis redescendit le long de mon nez pour venir effleurer mes lèvres.

Ce n'était qu'un piège – je le savais bien – car je ne pus résister et mes lèvres se collèrent aux siennes, mes mains fourragèrent dans ses cheveux d'or, les siennes se firent pressantes dans mon dos et passèrent sous mon t-shirt.

Au bout de quelques secondes il détacha mon étreinte, m'allongea sur le lit mais uniquement dans l'intention que je recouvre mon calme et que mes ardeurs se fanent.

- Tu me crois bien trop fort Bella, je t'ai promis quelque chose et je m'y tiendrais. De plus il est 3h du matin il faut que tu dormes.

Je ne voulais pas protester mais hors de question que je m'endorme loin de ses bras.

- Très bien chef, mais je ne consentirais à dormir que dans vos bras !

Il m'attrapa donc et me chanta ma berceuse, évidemment je m'endormis sans problème.


	3. Reminiscences

**Theriel **: Oui désolé je ne suis pas doué pour faire de long chap., j'espère que celui-ci sera plus long !!

**Isabelle **: merci pour ton compliment mais tu risques d'être déçue car je crois que j'ai écrit ce qui te gène quelque part… sorry

**EetB** : tu as tout à fait compris ! j'adore gardé une part de mystère, je suis assez doué pour ça merci pour tes compliments !!

**Siargha** : oui c'est vrai qu'il est atroce !!

**Golden-eyed** : merci !!

**Cathyouchka** : ben la voila

Pour tout le monde : j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, par contre je ne pourrais pas reposter avant le week-end prochain donc il vous faudra être patient !! Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Le jour gagnait du terrain sur ma chambre et finit par atteindre mon lit. J'attrapais la couette et la remontais jusque sur ma tête. Je n'avais aucune envie de me lever et encore moins de voir le soleil parce que - oh ! Miracle – le soleil était de retour parmi nous. Rien de plus normal puisque nous étions au début du mois de juillet.

- Hep hep hep, qu'est ce que tu fais ? Je veux continuer à te voir moi !

Mon temps de réaction fut de quelques secondes – en même temps je venais à peine de me réveiller – Edward était toujours avec moi. Alors qu'il faisait soleil ! D'ordinaire c'était moi qui le rejoignais chez lui en fin de journée… Je redescendis la couette jusque sous mes yeux pour l'admirer. Oui il était bien là, scintillant légèrement car il était encore tôt et que le soleil n'était pas entièrement sortit.

- Que fais-tu ici ?

- Ma personne te dérange t-elle ?

Quel manque de tact j'avais !

- Arrête avec tes questions inutiles, tu sais bien que non mais le soleil est parmi nous au cas ou tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai une meilleure vue que toi. En réalité je voulais me racheter pour hier soir.

Il se rapprocha de moi pour m'embrasser mais hors de question, je n'étais pas propre !

- Bella je t'en prie !

- J'en ai pour quelques minutes, tu n'as qu'à aller me préparer un bon petit déjeuner pendant que je me douche.

Sur ce je trottais jusqu'à la salle de bain. Charlie était parti, aujourd'hui serait sûrement une journée pêche vu le soleil qui régnait dehors. Je mettais mon pyjama dans la panière à linge sale, enjambais la baignoire et fis couler l'eau chaude sur mon corps. Ainsi je me lavais de ma dure – au début en tout cas – nuit. Au bout de 5 minutes je sortis car je ne voulais pas qu'Edward s'impatiente et, je l'avoue il me tardait de recevoir mon 1er baiser de la journée. Je me séchais les cheveux aussi vite que me le permettait mon séchoir, enfilais des vêtements propres et descendit l'escalier – non sans avoir faillit rater la 2nde marche. La cuisine était entièrement illuminée, une douce ambiance l'avait envahie. Il était là, appuyé contre le plan de travail, fixant par delà la fenêtre, statufié tel un dieu dans le marbre. Comme toujours cette vision me fendit le cœur. Ne voulant pas trop le déranger alors qu'il réfléchissait, je m'approchais doucement et m'arrêtait à seulement quelques centimètres de lui. Il détourna la tête vers moi avec un sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres.

- Tu as été plutôt rapide aujourd'hui.

- Je ne voulais pas trop te faire languir.

Mensonge éhonté, ce dont il se rendit compte aussitôt proférer. Il m'offrit son sourire en coin si parfait, m'attrapa par la taille et m'attira contre lui. Il m'embrassa, comme toujours je trouvais le moment trop court. Il regarda vers la table et fit un petit geste du menton vers elle. Deux croissants étaient posés sur une petite assiette avec à coté une rose rouge dans un verre à pied et un autre verre avec dedans du jus d'orange frais. Je tournais vers lui un regard ébahit et lui sautais au cou.

- C'est vraiment trop mignon !

- Content que ça te plaise !

- Mais il ne fallait pas.

- Je tenais vraiment à me racheter pour mon attitude d'hier soir.

Il m'entraîna jusqu'à une chaise où je m'assis sur ses genoux et dégustais un croissant :

- Quel est le programme aujourd'hui ?

- A moins que tu ais quelque chose en tête je te propose d'aller chez moi et de passer la journée en famille.

- Hum pourquoi pas, et qu'est ce que nous ferions ?

- Une simple balade, à allure humaine – se crut-il obliger de rajouter après que j'ai sourcillé.

- Je risque de taper sur les nerfs à tout le monde.

- Non, c'est Esmé qui l'a proposé.

- Oh !

Je venais d'avoir une révélation. Jamais je n'avais vu la famille Cullen au soleil.

- Bella ?

- …

- J'espère que tu as une révélation sinon je vais commencer à m'inquiéter !

Je lui calais un doigt dans les côtes pour le réprimander, ce qui le fit sourire. Ah ! Toujours aussi parfait …

- Ce sera la 1ère fois que je vais voir toute la famille au soleil. Ça promet d'être un moment unique !

- Oui, Esmé et Carlisle ont pensé que ce serait une bonne idée.

- Pas toi ?

- Pourquoi pas… Si tu as fini je te propose d'y aller.

- Je me brosse les dents, laisse un mot à Charlie et je suis prête.

- Allez dépêche-toi !

Sur ce il m'embrassa sur la joue et je sautillais jusqu'à l'étage, totalement hystérique à l'idée de passer la journée avec mon - fiancé ! ouf ! j'avais osé le penser – au soleil et surtout avec le reste de ma nouvelle famille.

Sur le mot pour Charlie je fus brève : « Passe la journée avec les Cullen, balade et quelques préparatifs. A ce soir, bisses B. » Inutile de lui préciser tout. « Quelques préparatifs », ces 2 mots m'arrachèrent un sourire, il fallait bien l'avouer.

« Je me mis à repenser à 2 jours auparavant, lorsque nous avions annoncer à Charlie – Edward avait tenu à rester avec moi – l'intention de nous marier. Comme quoi je tenais vraiment de lui car il lui avait fallu un certain temps de réaction. Ensuite il avait tourné la tête vers mon amoureux puis vers moi, le regard ébahi, le teint légèrement rose/rouge – ce que j'avais présagé comme mauvais – puis son regard était descendu jusqu'à ma main libre ou avait pris place à l'annulaire ma bague. Son regard se troubla et je priais le ciel pour que ce ne fut pas une mauvais réaction.

- Euh Bella ?

- Oui papa ?

- Depuis quand avez-vous pris cette décision ?

- Nous y réfléchissons depuis le « retour » d'Edward, autant lui avouer la vérité.

- Donc vous avez bien réfléchit, vous savez tous les deux ce que vous voulez ?

- Oui papa.

- Oui Charlie.

- De toute façon je n'ai pas à m'opposer à ces décisions, c'est vous que ça regarde.

- Alors tu es d'accord ?

- Si tu penses que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi ma fille, alors oui.

J'en étais resté complètement abasourdi. Je tournais vers Edward un sourire qui se voulait rayonnant – et il devait l'être puisqu'il me le rendit, puis je me jetais dans les bras de Charlie qui ne s'y était pas attendu.

- Merci Papa.

- Je ne veux que ton bonheur et je sais que Edward est capable de t'offrir tout ce dont tu as besoin.

- Chef Swan ?

- Oui mon garçon ?

Mon père me tenait par la hanche, Edward s'approcha avec un sourire qui se voulait timide, et demanda solennellement :

- Est-ce que nous avons votre bénédiction ?

- Evidemment jeune homme, je ne céderais pas ma fille sans !

Ils se serrèrent la main suivit d'une tape dans le dos, mon père ne lâcha pas prise tout de suite mais Edward s'en doutait sûrement :

- Tu as intérêt à faire attention à ma fille comme à la prunelle de tes yeux !

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça.

- Bien. »

De retour dans le présent, je souris à Edward qui semblait un peu perplexe mais qui finit par se dérider.

- A quoi pensais-tu ?

- A 2 jours auparavant.

- Hum.

- Je trouve que ça c'est vraiment bien passé. De lui dire m'a vraiment enlevé un poids au ventre.

- Oui c'est vrai, de plus il a été très sincère. Bon, après ces réminiscences je te propose que nous partions.

- Avec plaisir.

M'attrapant par la main, nous sortîmes de la maison. Je l'embrassais puis grimpais sur son dos avec un sentiment de liberté et de légèreté qui me chatouillait le ventre.


	4. En chemin

**delynn lie**: merci pour tes compliments, j'espère que la suite te plaira!!

**XxjustineblainxX**: merci, j'esperais que ça ferait bien, donc je suis satisfaite

**Alison:** j'espère que la description te conviendra, j'avoue que ce n'était pas facile à faire ...

**Phanis**: Ben merci bcp !! Voila la suite !

**miis.miou**: ben je suis heureuse si elle te plait !!

**EetB:** encore merci pour tes compliments, ça me fait super plaisir, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les autres!!

**Theriel:** ce chapitre là est plus long que les autres!! à la semaine prochaine

**Cathyouchka**: merci pour ton message, ça m'a trop plaisir, excuse moi de ne pas y avoir répondu... Bref encore merci pour tes compliments en espèrant que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes espèrances !!

* * *

Nous arrivâmes devant la belle maison blanche en seulement quelques secondes. Ces derniers temps, Edward battait sans arrêt ses propres record de vitesse. Devant le porche, Alice nous attendait. La maligne, elle était à l'ombre et sa peau ruisselait à peine. Nous nous approchâmes d'elle.

- Bella ne me regardes pas comme ça ! me dit t-elle en me prenant la main.

- Pourquoi te caches-tu à l'ombre des arbres ?

- C'est pour te garder le suspens entier !

- Alice je t'ai déjà vu au soleil !

- Ra, ce que tu peux être grognon quand tu veux !

Je tirais la langue et tournais la tête vers mon fiancé – ouf ! – qui affichait un faux air outré, a lui aussi je lui tirais la langue puisqu'il était sous le couvert des arbres ! Il me fit un grand sourire et se décala à la vitesse du son – bien qu'il n'en émit aucun – en plein soleil. Les rayons de l'astre du jour rentrèrent en contact avec sa peau d'albâtre et celle-ci se mit à briller de mille feux. J'avais désormais l'habitude de ce phénomène mais il ne manquait jamais de m'émerveiller. On aurait dit que sa peau était incrustée de milliards de diamants tous plus flamboyants les uns que les autres. Je levais mes yeux ébahis jusqu'aux siens qui me brûlèrent de leur intensité.

- Il n'y a pas plus beau spectacle au monde et j'avoue que tu m'impressionnes toujours un peu lorsque je te vois sous cet « angle », dis-je en m'approchant de ses mains qu'il tendait vers moi.

- Joli suggestion !

Au moment où j'allais donner un baiser à ses lèvres de rubis quelqu'un dit :

- Tu n'en as pas marre de pavaner ainsi ?

Emmett. Qui pouvait est-ce être d'autre ? Je me détournais de ma vision féerique et regardais avec une immense stupéfaction le frère de mon amoureux. Mais il n'était pas seul. A coté de lui se tenait un ange blond. A moins que ce ne soit Rosalie ? Tout deux avaient émergés dans la lumière sous mes yeux. C'était une 1ére pour moi. Je n'avais jamais vu qu'Edward et Alice ruisseler ainsi. Pas le reste de ma – future – famille. Je n'en revenais pas. Emmett qui paraissait immense et trop musclé – pour ne pas effrayer naturellement malgré sa gentillesse – était à présent un de ses anges peint sur le plafond de la chapelle Sixtine par Michel-Ange. Toujours aussi grand il était tout simplement magnifique. Et Rosalie. Elle aussi paraissait être un ange. Avec ses cheveux blonds tombant sur ses épaules, un halo encore plus fort l'entourait.

- Bella, je vais finir par rougir si tu continues à m'observer comme ça !

- Pardon, qu'elle impolitesse. Je suis désolé.

Et je l'étais vraiment. Mais c'était moi qui rougissait !

- Emmett je te rappelle que c'est un baptême pour elle !

Non je ne rêvais pas. Rosalie avait bien pris ma défense. En un souffle ils furent près de nous. Rosalie juste à mes côtés, ce qui était plus rare encore !

- Il te taquine ne t'inquiètes pas.

Oula !

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de sa part.

Tous les cinq nous rigolèrent, ce qui était aussi une première. Un sentiment de gaieté m'envahit, je souriais bêtement. La porte se rouvrit et apparurent d'abord Jasper qui tenait une batte de baseball suivit par Esmé qui n'avait pas l'air très contente et enfin Carlisle qui regardait son fils se faire réprimander par sa mère.

- Jasper tu ne peux pas jouer au baseball aujourd'hui, il fait bien trop beau, va ranger ça !

- Mais… Bon d'accord.

C'était drôlissime à voir. Jasper qui pouvait être si impressionnant venait de se faire engueuler parce qu'il voulait « jouer ». Esmé se tourna vers moi et m'offrit un magnifique sourire maternel.

- Bella chérie.

Je vis passer un éclair multicolore puis un seconde et un troisième. Comme les autres membres de leur famille auparavant, ils furent à nos côtés en un rien de temps.

Après avoir cligné des yeux, je vis Esmé se tenir devant moi luisante comme un météore, qu'elle était magnifique ! Elle me faisait penser à de magnifiques représentations de la Vierge du 15éme ou 16éme siècle faîtes par les italiens. Son regard allait au delà de la générosité et de la bonté d'âme, elle était LA mère parfaite ou presque. C'était fou l'effet que procurait le soleil.

Elle me prit dans ses bras et déposa un baiser sur mon front, très tendrement. Je frissonnais, me sentais totalement à l'aise. Carlisle s'approcha doucement et posa une main sur mon épaule alors que sa femme me tenait par la hanche et le plus beau de ses fils par la main.

- Voila un spectacle que peu de gens peuvent se vanter d'avoir vu n'est ce pas ?

Lui était splendide, exaltant la confiance et la sagesse. J'étais parfaitement apaisé mais je me méfiais toujours de ce que je ressentais lorsque Jasper était à proximité. Je vis celui-ci rejoindre sa bien aimée – à une allure normale pour moi – il me sourit. On aurait dit un mannequin mais personne n'aurait pu rivaliser avec sa beauté, si quelqu'un mais c'était différent pour moi… ses cheveux brillaient comme de l'or.

Toute cette perfection me donna le tournis, ce qu'Esmé du sentir car elle m'aida à me tenir droite.

- Je crois qu'il est temps d'y aller. Bella s'impatiente.

- Ne faites pas attention à moi.

- Ne soit pas sotte, aussi c'est ta journée ma chèrie.

- Merci c'est beaucoup trop gentil.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas. Vers où partons-nous, demanda t-elle à son mari.

- Le chemin habituel, facilitons la tâche à Bella, et il me fit un clin d'œil.

Tous ensemble, nous remontèrent l'allée menant à la villa et continuâmes sur le sentier qui prolongeait la route. La journée s'annonçait torride puisqu'à peine avions-nous marcher deux minutes que j'avais chaud. J'enlevais donc mon gilet et le nouais autour de ma taille. La main d'Edward lâcha la mienne et avant que j'eus le temps de protester il l'avait placer sur ma nuque le temps de me rafraîchir.

- Merci, soufflais je

- Vous n'allez pas commencer à vous faire des attouchements quand même ?

Emmett avait vraiment un humour désopilant aujourd'hui. Mais il savait… Non il ne pouvait pas savoir à quel point son frère me donnait des frissons. Quoique, vu la chair de poule qui courrait sur mes bras, rien n'était plus sur.

- Emmett, garde tes âneries pour toi veux-tu !

La sublime voix de mon ange sonna un trop cassante pour que le récepteur de cet ordre ne réplique.

- …

Les discussions allaient bon train ; Alice Esmé et moi parlant du mariage – Rosalie nous écoutant un pas derrière nous - ; et les quatre hommes parlant du mauvais temps qui ne tarderait pas à revenir et d'une partie de baseball. Mes protectrices étaient si belles, luisantes et brillantes légèrement sous le couvert des arbres qui bordait le chemin. Je finis par m'enquir de la distance que nous avions encore à parcourir. En un instant, Edward fut à mes côtés et me tenait par la taille, brisant notre « cercle féminin ».

- Tu es fatigué ?

- Non pas pour l'instant ça va.

Carlisle prit la parole.

- Bella a bien fait de poser cette question, je n'ai pas réfléchis à la distance. Il reste une vingtaine de kilomètres. Je propose que nous courions pour profiter au maximum de la clairière.

- Tu sais Edward, je peux très bien m'occuper de Bella.

- Mais moi aussi

- Tu sais aussi très bien qu'avec moi elle ne risque rien…

Que nous préparait Alice ?

- Arrête de traduire l'hymne nationale en grecque et en latin, dis moi directement où tu veux en venir.

- Et bien je me demandais si…

La pauvre n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase.

- Non Alice.

- Mais.

- C'est catégorique.

- Et moi je crois que ce n'est pas à toi de choisir.

- Très bien tu n'as qu'a lui demander.

- Bella, accepterais tu de monter sur mon dos pendant que nous courions ?

J'étais carrément prise au dépourvu.

- Mais Alice, tu es à peine aussi grande que moi !

Tout le monde éclata de rire, même Edward. Tout le monde sauf Alice qui n'avait pas du tout apprécier.

- Tu m'offusques Bella, ne t'ai-je pas prouver que j'étais aussi forte que les autres ?

Oups !

Si effectivement, je me rappelais très bien de la bataille qui avait eu lieu et aussi des séances d'entraînement qui l'avaient précédée.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais faire mais… je vous vois tellement peu comme des vampires que je me demande comme un petit lutin comme toi pourrait me porter. Mais je te rassure, tu es mon petit lutin préféré !

- Mouais, c'est cool je trouve si tu ne me vois pas comme une méchante créature assoiffée de sang, tu es ma meilleure amie et c'est important pour moi.

Elle voulait vraiment me faire culpabiliser là.

- Alice, ne me joue de sale tour pitié, pas aujourd'hui.

- Bella s'il te plait je t'en supplie, pour ta meilleure amie.

Non pas se regard de chien battu. De plus personne ne me soutenait. Tous souriaient et attendaient que l'on ait pris une décision. Seul Edward était bougon.

- Hé moi je trouve que c'est pas drôle si Bella n'a peur de nous !

- Mauvais idée Emmett, dit mon fiancé

- Quoi ? s'offusqua t-il

- Pas de partie de chasse un point c'est tout.

Ce fut Carlisle qui rompit nos querelles.

- Les filles prenez une décision sinon demain nous y serons encore. Et toi Emmett pas de chasse devant Bella, elle n'est pas prête pour ça.

- Ro, râla l'intéressé.

- Bella ? m'interrogea Carlisle

Comment résister à cette bouille, en plus lorsqu'elle me prenait par les sentiments comme ça, j'étais incapable de lui résister. Et puis je lui devais bien ça non ?

- Bon c'est d'accord Alice

- Yeah ! cria t-elle

- Accepteras-tu de monter avec moi au retour ?

Mais c'est qu'aujourd'hui Emmett m'en voulait vraiment !

- T'en qu'on y est, pourquoi pas ?

- Tu verras, ce sera encore mieux avec moi !

- A ça je ne crois mon cher ! répliqua Alice

- On y va, s'impatienta Edward

Le pauvre, je n'avais même pas pensé à lui. Je ne lui avais rien demandé.

- Excuse moi, je ne t'ai même pas consulté avant de répondre.

- Ne t'excuse pas, je ne t'en veux absolument pas, tu verras comment ça fait avec quelqu'un d'autre, et puis je serai juste à côté !

Il déposa un léger et frais baiser sur mes lèvres qui me fit un bien fou, surtout avec la chaleur qui augmentait.

- Allez trouillarde, grimpe ! me dit Alice

Je grimpais sur son dos qui était aussi dur et froid que celui d'Edward et qui semblait lui aussi modelé pour accueillir quelqu'un dessus.

- Prête ?

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre qu'elle partit. J'attrapais son cou rapidement sinon j'allais tomber. La sensation était fantastique bien que différente de lorsque j'étais avec Edward. Elle semblait encore plus légère, j'eus l'impression de m'envoler. Ses gestes relevaient plus de ceux d'une danseuse que d'un puma. Très souple, nous évitions les obstacles au dernier moment. J'étais carrément euphorique. Un grand sourire aux lèvres je tournais la tête et vis toute la famille qui courait autour de nous -tel un ballet- et Edward à deux mètres qui me rendit mon sourire.

Tout d'un coup, nous ralentîmes l'allure.

- Déjà, dis je !

- Et oui ma belle, nous sommes arrivés.

Je descendis du dos de ma « monture » qui me demanda :

- Alors c'était comment ?

- Génialissime Alice, j'avais l'impression de voler.

- On aurait dit deux gamines qui jubilaient et sautaient partout.

- Je te l'avais dit, allez tape moi en 5.

Nos mains claquèrent. Esmé s'approcha de nous un sourire maternel sur les lèvres et nous dit à toutes les deux :

- Je vous aime mes filles.

Ces cinq mots me touchèrent au plus profond de mon cœur.

- Moi aussi je vous aime toutes les deux, dis je et nous nous serrèrent dans les bras.

- Bon si vous avez terminé de pleurnicher, moi j'irais bien me dorer au soleil !

Quel sale caractère ce Emmett !


	5. Phénomène

Nous franchîmes la barrière d'arbres et entrâmes dans une –autre- clairière très mignonne. Sa partie gauche était baignée par le soleil ; en plein centre 4/5 arbres marquaient la frontière où il y avait l'ombre, donc à droite, en tout cas à cette heure-ci.

Je prenais la main d'Edward et l'entraînais en plein soleil. Nos frères et sœurs se délectaient déjà du tapis de fleurs chaud tandis qu'Esmé et Carlisle étaient partis se réfugier à l'ombre. Cet endroit avait prit des allures de contes de fées.

Les rayons du soleil décrivaient des arcs-en-ciel sur la peau de mes compagnons.

Nous nous allongeâmes par terre, Edward me prit dans ses bras – me rafraîchissant au passage – et me caressa les cheveux et les bras. Je m'étais rarement senti aussi bien qu'aujourd'hui et c'était peu dire.

C'était une journée, magique, magnifique, inqualifiable. Après m'être détaché de l'étreinte edwardienne j'allais avec les femmes de la troupe cueillir quelques fleurs. Cela pouvait paraître bien futile mais je m'en fichais !

Mon amour m'observait tout en scintillant. Ensuite nous jouâmes, surtout Alice, à trappe trappe et à se chatouiller puisque cette dernière allait trop vite pour moi et qu'elle ne sentait rien du fait de sa peau de granit.

A un moment elle dansa autour de moi. J'essayais de me concentrer, de temps en temps j'apercevais quelque chose, du noir ou une tache blanche mais c'est tout. En revanche son parfum m'envahissait et j'en avais presque le tournis. D'ailleurs le jeu ne dura pas longtemps puisque je commençais a avoir faim, mes jambes avaient quelques peu de mal à me porter.

Au moment où j'allais me laisser tomber sur le sol pour me calmer, les traits d'Edward se transformèrent entièrement et il paraissait hors de lui, mais il me regardait de ce regard si protecteur qui parfois me faisait peur.

Tout d'un coup, un rugissement résonna dans ma tête.

« Bella ! » Ca avait été le ténor de mon bien-aimé. Comment avais-je pu l'entendre aussi distinctement ?

Ma vue se brouilla, tout devint noir et incandescent. Comme si j'étais aveugle. Je sentais des doigts froids sur mon corps mais n'entendais qu'une seule et unique voix…

« Bella, reviens je t'en supplie ! »

Pourquoi s'inquiétait-il autant. La douleur dans sa voix était palpable. Et puis tout aussi brusquement qu'il avait disparu, le soleil revint.

Carlisle était en face de moi me tenant la tête. Alice à droite me tenait la main, Edward à gauche me tenant l'autre. Esmé derrière son mari qui m'observait anxieusement et les 3 autres encore derrière observant la scène légèrement sur leur gardes.

Je voulus articuler quelque chose mais n'y arrivait pas. Je manquais d'air. Je pris une grande inspiration, durant quelques secondes je n'avais plus respirer.

Bella, tu m'entends ? c'était Carlisle

Oui oui, je vais bien…

Tu es certaine ?

Oui j'ai juste eu… une absence.

Qu'est ce que tu as vue, ou plutôt entendue ?

Pardon ?

Edward nous a dit qu'il t'entendait.

Quoi ? je me tournais vers l'intéressé, tu as entendu mes pensées ?

Non pas tes pensées, c'était comme si tu essayais de me dire quelque chose, repondit-il peu amène.

Continue !

Eh bien, tu m'appelais… au secours, tu disais ne plus rien voir, juste entendre ma voix, d'ailleurs qu'a tu entendus ?

Je t'ai distinctement entendu dire « Bella » puis « Bella reviens je t'en supplie ». Edward c'est ce que je pensais quand je n'y voyais plus.

Et c'est ce que moi aussi je pensais quand tu es tombé !

Carlisle, qu'est-il vraiment arrivé ? demandais-je totalement perdue.

Je ne sais pas exactement mais je crois qu'Edward à accrut son pouvoir et que toi tu en as développé un à travers lui.

J'étais vraiment perdue. J'interrogeais Carlisle du regard.

Edward et toi êtes tellement proche, je crois que tu as développé le don de lui envoyer un « message » et d'entendre sa réponse.

Edward me regarda complètement ébahi, un sourire se dessina sur nos lèvres en même temps.

C'est comme si elle m'avait volé un peu de mon don et se l'était approprié ?

Exactement et je suis quasi certain que ça ne s'applique que sur vous 2.

Oh ! Edward c'est fantastique !

Oui, notre amour n'a vraiment plus de limites !

C'est incroyable, je n'arrive pas à y croire.

J'étais doté d'un pouvoir. Incroyable, en plus il venait d'Edward. C'est vrai que ces derniers temps nous n'avions jamais été aussi proches. Nous passions la quasi-totalité de notre temps ensemble.

Ne bouge pas de là et concentre toi ! me dit Edward

Il était encore plus heureux que moi. Il disparut en courant et j'attendis.

« Bella ! » Je sursautais comme une idiote, Alice me prit dans ses bras où je me calais.

« Bella tu m'entends ? » « Oui ».

2 secondes plus tard, Edward revenait et me soulevais dans ses bras.

Bella c'est fantastique, nous pouvons communiqué à distance !

Oui !

Je l'embrassais avec une fougue que je ne me connaissais pas.

C'était imaginable. Autant j'avais espéré passer l'éternité avec Edward et rien de plus et là tout d'un coup, le ciel m'offrait un pouvoir que je n'avais jamais souhaité. C'était tout bonnement incompréhensible, je n'étais pas transformé et j'arrivais à partager le pouvoir d'Edward.

Tout d'un coup, une théorie s'imposa à moi.

Nous savions déjà que notre amour allait au-delà de toutes limites. J'avais déjà entendu la voix d'Edward lorsqu'il m'avait laissé, ça avait été une preuve que notre était indestructible. Aujourd'hui si nous le désirions, nous pouvions communiqué quand bon nous semblait. Etait-ce parce qu'avec Edward nous n'avions jamais été aussi proches ? Il y avait tout de même une différence entre les phénomènes d'aujourd'hui et mes hallucinations auditives, à l'époque où sa voix paraissait non structurée, comme si mon esprit c'était efforcé de recréer une pâle copie alors qu'a l'instant ça avait été comme si il me parlait dans l'oreille, sa voix était aussi veloutée, chaleureuse et empreinte d'une sincérité que quand il me parlait en face.

Il coupa ma réflexion :

Je crois que Bella a une théorie !

Comment le sais-tu ? m'offusquai-je

Je te rappelle que tes expressions ont de moins en moins de secret pour moi !

Mouais ça n'empeche que ça ne m'arrange pas…

Alors cette théorie, s'imaptientait Alice ?

« Et bien lorsque vous êtes partis, vous savez que j'avais des hallucinations auditives d'Edward lorsque je me mettais dans des situations périlleuses »

Tout le monde me regardait les yeux ronds.

« Bon et bien maintenant vous êtes au courant ! Bref…

Ca explique certaines choses…

Je fusillais Alice du regard.

Désolé continue.

Bien, ces derniers temps avec Edward nous sommes très proches et je pense que ça a eu une influence, comme si son pouvoir avait déteint sur moi, vous me suivez ? »

Carlisle acquiesça ainsi que Esmé. Jasper haussa les épaules, Emmett me regardait bizarrement et Rosalie se tourna pour cacher son visage.


	6. Moment décisif

**Cathyouchka (ma maman sur le net) : **Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements, je ne m'en lasserais jamais !!!

**Lolly-02 : **Merci pour tes compliments, ne t'inquiéte pas pour ce que tu m'as demandé, il me semble que j'y suis allée depuis mais si je ne t'ai rien écrit fait moi signe, des fois je suis tête en l'air

**THE-SPOOKY-CLOCK :** Ahah, pour les infos sur le don, il y en a très peu sur ce chapitre mais ça viendra dans les prochains chap !

**Titenanou :** Mouais, je me demande aussi comment ce sera après mais je ne veux rien dévoilé de la suite

**Theriel :** merci de me dire, c'est exactement ce que je cherchais à faire

Bon après ces quelques semaines d'absence, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir. Ce chapitre est un peu court mais je suis obligé de faire ainsi pour garder le suspense de la suite qui je vous rassure est dejà écrite. Je vous souhaite bonne lecture à tous. N'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews car c'est mon énergie !!! A la prochaine !!

* * *

- En effet, maintenant que nous avons cette information ta théorie tient la route Bella. Je pense aussi que le fait d'avoir été en relation directe avec les loups-garous à dû avoir une certaine influence.

- Non je ne crois pas, à mon avis ça n'est lié qu'avec Edward. Qu'en penses-tu, demandais-je à ce dernier ?

- J'aime beaucoup ta théorie, je pense aussi que comme chacun de nos dons particuliers, avec le temps il se renforcera.

- Je l'espère bien, dis je en l'embrassant dans le cou.

- Est-ce que qu'un à l'heure ? dit-il dans un souffle éprit par mes baisers

- Je pense qu'il est prés de 17h, dit Carlisle

- Exactement 16h34, répliqua Alice.

J- e ramènes Bella chez elle.

- Pourquoi ? nous venions de tous parler en même temps.

- Il faut qu'on parle, trancha t-il.

Je ne comprenais pas ce brusque changement d'humeur.

- Edward tu n'iras nulle part, dit Alice d'une voix ferme et tranchante

- Et pourquoi ça ? la défia t-il

- Parce que je ne vois plus son avenir ni le tien !

Impossible. Mais là il se défiait vraiment, je commençais à avoir peur. Esmé avait décryptée l'expression sur mon visage et me soutenait une fois de plus.

- Que ce passe t-il, Bella ne se sent pas bien, vous lui faites peur ! Je vous ordonne de vous calmer.

Je me décalais d'Edward pour me coller à Esmé.

- Bella que fais-tu ? s'offusqua t-il

- Je veux que tu m'expliques ce qui se passe tout de suite !

- Mais, enfin, n'ai pas peur, jamais je n'oserai te faire du mal !

Il était sincère et paraissait vraiment blessé que j'ai pu penser une chose pareille.

- Excuse moi mais j'ai besoin d'une explication, dis-je en lui reprenant la main

- Je l'ai déjà dit, j'ai besoin de discuté avec toi, seuls à seuls, dans l'intimité si tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Deuxième illumination de la journée.

- Oh ! Je vois oui. On y va !

J'avais fini par comprendre pourquoi il voulait que nous soyons seuls.

- Tant pis, je te porterais une autre fois…

Je l'avais complètement oublié, j'avais dit oui à Emmett pour qu'il me porte sur son dos au retour.

- Excuse moi Emmett, promis la prochaine fois ! Bon et ben a plus.

- Bella attends ! me cria Alice. Je ne sais pas ce qui ce passe mais fait attention à toi.

Elle m'embrassa sur le front et au moment où elle voulut partir je lui attrapais le bras et lui dis :

- J'ai confiance en ton frère, essaie d'être un peu moins pessimiste.

- Hum…

Je partis vers Edward qui était tout mutin, grimpais sur son dos et nous nous envolèrent. Pendant les toutes petites minutes que dura le trajet, je l'embrassais sur la joue, le cou, les épaules. Un léger râle de suffisance remonta de son ventre jusqu'à la gorge. Je souriais. Je ne sais pas à quoi je m'attendais mais quand nous nous retrouvâmes devant chez Charlie, je fus un peu déçue.

- Tu ne t'attendais pas à ça n'est ce pas ?

- Non pas vraiment…

En un instant nous fûmes dans ma chambre, debout devant mon lit.

- Charlie ne rentrera pas avant 3h au moins, nous avons tout notre temps.

- Edward je ne comprends toujours pas. Viens en aux faits.

- Tu n'as toujours pas compris mon ange. Cet après midi était parfait. Depuis deux semaines nous vivons moments fabuleux sur moments fabuleux. Je t'aime plus que tout, je veux que la fin de ta vie humaine soit parfaite, que tu n'ais manqué de rien. Je crois que si j'avais pu rougir ce serait déjà fait.

Je l'interrogeais du regard, l'invitant à poursuivre.

- Bella – il me prit par la taille – le moment est venu pour nous de passer le pas. Je suis prêt et même au-delà. Tout ce qui c'est passé aujourd'hui a fini de me convaincre. Je t'aime et je m'offre à toi. M'aimes tu à ce point ?

Je secouais la tête, pas de dénégation, bien au contraire.

- Oui, plus que tout.

Sur ce il m'embrassa et me coucha sur le lit avec un extrême délicatesse et maîtrise de ses mouvements.


	7. Plaisirs indicibles

**Theriel **: Je suis fière de moi, j'ai pas fait de fautes d'orthographes Merci de me corriger !!

**THE-SPOOKY-CLOCK** : j'ai fait exprés de le couper là, j'aime bien faire ma sadique !!

**Krystal** : tu as bien vu

Bonne lecture à tous !!!

* * *

Des questions fourmillaient dans ma tête, à la vitesse de la lumière.

Qu'est ce qui nous arrivaient tout d'un coup ! Toutes nos résolutions ? En fumée.

Cette histoire de don avait troublé Edward et moi avec

Etions nous en train de prendre la bonne décision ?

Etait-ce sage ?

Il faut avouer que sous le feu des baisers d'Edward, je ne trouvais aucunes réponses à mes interrogations.

D'ailleurs j'avais honte de moi parce que je réfléchissais au lieu de profiter de ce moment si précieux.

Je pris une résolution, certes folle mais tant pis.

Edward réfléchissait déjà pour deux en ce moment, je décidais de le laisser mener la barque.

Il savait mieux que quiconque se contrôler et je savais, moi, qu'il arrêterait tout si jamais il se sentait dépassé.

Jamais il ne me ferait du mal.

Petit à petit, ses mains descendirent le long de mon cou pour attraper un à un les boutons de mon chemisier et les défaire.

Au fur à mesure qu'il les détachait, ses baisers enflammaient l'espace à présent vierge de boutons ou de chemisier.

Je devenais folle, une envie convulsive m'assaillait, je désirais lui agripper les cheveux et coller mon corps contre le sien, de toute la force dont j'étais capable.

Mes mains hésitèrent quelques secondes puis elles aussi entamèrent la chemise de mon vampire.

De penser ça à ce moment là me fit un drôle d'effet, de je ne sais quel ordre mais ce fut comme si j'étais libéré de quelque chose.

Je finis de lui enlever sa chemise comme je pus et mes mains partirent à la recherche de son torse puis de son dos.

Nos mouvements étaient synchronisés. Je perdais ma raison.

Son souffle contre ma peau n'était plus glacial mais brûlant, ses baisers laissaient des traces indélébiles et je continuais de les savourer à chaque fois qu'il se détachait de ma peau.

Je ne me tenais plus, mon corps se souleva contre le sien, nous ouvrîmes les yeux en même temps et nos regards se croisèrent, il était emplit de désir ; de tendresse et d'une pointe de quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'érotisme.

Sa lave se liquéfia dans mes yeux et je ne pus retenir ma bouche de l'embrasser de toute ma fougue.

Sans me lâcher, il dégrafa la fermeture éclair de mon jean. Quand il eut terminer je savais que je n'étais plus sur terre.

En revanche je lui rendais la pareille.

Nous étions deux astres dansant autour du soleil. Il était à moi et je lui appartenais.

Une lumière éternelle illuminait le chemin de notre vie.

La poussière et le vide ne comptaient plus.

Le bien ; le mal ; les problèmes, je ne m'en rappelais plus.

Comme si on avait oté des mots du dictionnaire.

Un arc-en-ciel de beauté ; de bonheur ; de joie ; d'espérance.

Toujours cette lumière qui nous guidait sans relâche.

J'oubliais qui nous étions, ce que nous avions été mais pas ce que nous serions après.

Rien n'avait jamais été aussi beau et brillant. Le soleil à son zénith.

Le summum de la fidélité.

Nous étions les héros sur la vie.

Nous perdions quelque chose pour le retrouver totalement épanoui. Tout était possible.

Impossible de ne pas sourire.

Une pluie d'étoiles.

Une étoile filante.

Une aurore boréale.

Une violente tempête de désir ; de plaisir ; d'envie.

Il était mon soleil et il rayonnait.

Nous ne saurions jamais ce qu'est l'enfer. Pas après ça.

« Just another falling star,

Can someone explain me

Cause I don't know why

Some people leave like they waiting to die."

Les héritiers de la quintessence de l'amour.

Essence précieuse, liée à nous jusqu'à la fin du monde et plus encore.

Je ne souhaitais rien de plus que de passer chacun des moments qui m'étaient destinés avec lui.

Le malheur ; la raison ; le déshonneur ; l'humiliation ; la pourriture : tous ça aux oubliettes.

Nos esprits étaient devenus des corps libres qui voguaient vers des horizons de tendresse et d'amour pur.

Nos corps restaient sur une terre uniquement pour les autres, nous nous suffisions à nous même.

Sur les rives du bonheur, rien ni personne ne pouvaient nous faire couler. Nous nous étions construits une maison isolée dans une forêt, une maison à notre image, dépecé de parasites et de superflu.

Juste nous !

Un monde parallèle, sans équivoque, exaltant de sentiments.


End file.
